


Closer

by fireintherain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireintherain/pseuds/fireintherain
Summary: Chanyeol needs Junmyeon. Junmyeon does too, maybe.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is another of my one-shot suyeol fics. Chanyeol is super cheesy I'm sorry! (not really) & a giant pup and Junmyeon is.. well, Junmyeon. It is basically 1.2K of suyeol's makeout plus some cheesy stuff. Hope you enjoy reading this!

“See you later, Chanyeol hyung!” Jongin rushes out of their dressing room, for his dance practice. 

“He needs to get some rest.” Chanyeol says loudly, thinking he is alone in the room. 

“It is YOU who needs that”, says Junmyeon coming out of the bathroom, startling him. Chanyeol jumps at that, clutching his chest.

“Oh…hyung, I thought all of you left already”, he says scratching his head and collapsing in the chair nearby.

“I couldn’t leave…”, says Junmyeon patting his face dry with the towel and hoping that the following “not without you…” isn’t heard by Chanyeol. But the visible relaxation in Chanyeol’s shoulders and his sleepy smile tells him otherwise.

Chanyeol has been working non-stop in his studio, with a very little sleep for almost a week now for one of his projects. Junmyeon has been busy too but it was like that for a while now for him and he has gotten used to the ungodly hours, eating whatever is available and taking naps as short as a minute. And today’s activity was for all of them as a group and it’s only after they finished the performance that Junmyeon realized how exhausted Chanyeol is. 

Chanyeol looks around the room and when he was sure that the door is locked, he sits on the chair and spreads his arms wide, looking at Junmyeon with his tired but puppy eyes. Normally, Junmyeon would play hard to get but looking at his little (giant) pup being all needy for him, he couldn’t resist. He drops the towel on the floor and goes to sit on Chanyeol’s lap, his legs on either side of Chanyeol’s, and his chest reaching Chanyeol’s face. Perfect, he thinks.

“Yeollie, my Yeol”, the endearment comes naturally to him. He plays with Chanyeol’s bangs gently with his fingers and Chanyeol whines but clearly enjoys the petting. 

“I’m actually mad at you hyung. I missed you so much and you just see me now...only when we have a group schedule” He pouts.

“Hmm I’m mad at myself too”, says Junmyeon biting his lower lip, a sign that he is worried.

“Oh no, shit. I wasn’t being serious hyung. I know how packed your schedule is...I was just, I mean I wanted to…”

“Kiss me”, Junmyeon deadpans.

Chanyeol dives slowly into it, nipping gently at the older’ s upper lip and then starts sucking the lower one slowly, enjoying the warmth of Junmyeon’s lips. Junmyeon’s fingers knot in Chanyeol’s hair and he tugs gently. He winces slightly when Chanyeol takes his upper lip between his teeth and bites it until it is almost swollen. He is needy, clingy and holding onto Junmyeon as if his life depended on him. Junmyeon licks into Chanyeol’s mouth making the kiss deeper and hotter. Chanyeol is sloppy and eager. Junmyeon understands and he is equally needy and missed Chanyeol more than words could express.

When they part for oxygen, Chanyeol buries his face in Junmyeon’s neck and nuzzles there. Junmyeon keeps on ruffling Chanyeol’s hair very gently. He knows that his yeolie enjoys it, any kind of physical affection especially if it includes petting. Chanyeol licks the length of the vein on the side of Junmyeon’s neck, pressing wet kisses along with it. He kisses the length of Junmyeon’s collarbone and sucks at his Adam’s apple. “mmm I missed your neck...” Chanyeol sighs into his neck. Junmyeon groans, holds Chanyeol tighter and blinks at the ceiling, his breath shuttering. Oh god, how much he missed all this.

“Is this relaxing, Yeolie?”

“Hmmmm very much…this is so much better than all kinds of relaxation I tried when you weren’t there.”

“Really? What did my pup do?”, asks Junmyeon now cupping Chanyeol’s face in his tiny palms, lightly stroking his cheek with his thumb, concern etched on his face. Chanyeol visibly relaxes and closes his eyes. He pulls Junmyeon closer.

“I buried myself in work. I practically lived at the studio. I tried yoga, gym and what not. They are relaxing though but not as comforting as this right now, with you by me and touching me” His eyes are glassy with a hint of tears. Is that need or love? Junmyeon wonders. He wished he was good with words.

Instead, he reaches and tucks Chanyeol’s head under his chin. Since he is sitting on Chanyeol’s lap, he now has the height advantage. 

“I needed you too, you know” Junmyeon says into Chanyeol’s hair. “It was so tiring for me, both physically and mentally. I had so many things to take care of. But I managed to survive somehow. I kept reminding myself about my career and passion and that helped a lot. I mean, it kind of tried to fill the void, but now THIS, this makes me feel like I’m in a safe place, complete.”

“Hyung…Junmyeonie hyung” Chanyeol says softly into Junmyeon’s chest. 

“Aren’t your legs hurting? It’s been a while.”

“Oh, they’re already numb. But it’s fine.”

“Shut up, the last thing I want to give you is more pain.” He tries to get out of Chanyeol’s hold but with little success. He just manages to go a tiny bit away from him. Chanyeol laughs at his hyung’s multiple unsuccessful attempts to get out of his hold. Junmyeon’s heart beats faster seeing him joyful.

He glares at Chanyeol and the younger lets him go. He shuffles out of his lap, takes the towel from the floor and puts it back on the table. 

“Come” Junmyeon orders.

“But where? I don’t even live with you anymore and I don’t have any other set of clothes with me to…”

“You are coming with me. You are going to sleep in my room tonight, with me. The only thing you need right now is some rest.”

“And you” Chanyeol says that reflexively. If Junmyeon is happy to hear that, he is super successful in hiding his joy. He grabs his jacket, facing away from Chanyeol trying to hide his smile.

Chanyeol puts his shoes and jacket on and they leave the dressing room. Junmyeon calls his manager and tells him to go home and he would drive his car. Chanyeol buckles himself in and plays the song he just recorded a while ago. He respects Junmyeon’s views and opinions on music and is always eager to show him the new stuff he made. 

“I’m proud of you, Yeolie. Really.” 

Chanyeol beams at that. He intertwines his fingers with Junmyeon’s free hand and presses his lips to Junmyeon’s fingers.The dorms look so dark since everyone is probably asleep now. It’s 1AM.  
Junmyeon changes into his night clothes and Chanyeol just collapses onto the bed. Bed, oh that feeling of sleeping on an actual soft bed…hmm.

Chanyeol might be a giant but he is so good at making himself small for Junmyeon. Junmyeon snuggles closer to him, one hand wrapped around his waist and the other stroking his face gently.  
“Sleep now, I’m here.”

“Goodnight hyung, thank you for today and I lo…” Chanyeol mumbles something but then he’s already asleep.

Is it l-love? Did Chanyeol want to say I love you to him or did he want to say ‘I love spending time with you, hyung’ Junmyeon wonders. He was so exhausted that sleep consumes him instantly when he closes his eyes.

 

\---~~~~~-----


End file.
